Get Him Back 101
by Draken-sama
Summary: Another fic written with Furin! Shu had left and that leaves Eiri to ponder on somethings. How to get him back!
1. Default Chapter

Get Him Back 101

Don't own them. Do you have to rub it!

Draken: Ni Hao Ma:waves at the readers: Before anything else, I'd like to thank all of you for supporting our last fic 'Parent Trap:Gravi style'. For that, we've decided to write not just one...but two fics:jumps up and down then whips Furin out from hammerspace: Hullo:glomps Furin:

Furin:tries to pry Draken off: YOU decided not me. Anyways, it was really fun writing with a friend so I gave it another try. :smiles shyly: Although, I really want an angsty fic right now. :begins plotting some angsty and a death scene but got whacked on the head: WHAT!

Draken: Not with me around. :grins evilly: We want fluff and some lime:cheers with others: so we're gonna write one!

Furin: I want angst :pouts:

Draken: I'll treat you to the upcoming A-Con on December, how about that?

Furin: Really! Sure! Do the warnings.

Draken: As all of you know, this is m/m so if that's something that offends you, we suggest you get out.

Prologue: It all starts when.  
-

"I hate you Yuki Eiri!" with that a crying Shuichi stormed out of their apartment. Eiri just sat on the couch watching his lover stormed out after another fight. Though the 'hate' part is rather new.

He just smirked knowing Shu would come back later that evening. He got up and went to his study to work on his latest novel.

-Later that evening-

'Where the heck is that Brat!' Yuki's mind screamed as he went to their kitchen to get some beer. He glanced at the clock and saw that it's past midnight.

'Well, he'd done it before. He'll be back, three days top. He opened their fridge and froze.

Inside was a heart shaped cake with squiggly lines that serves as inscriptions.

' Happy Anniversary Eiri' the writings said.

So that's why the gaki's so upset. He had forgotten their special day.

'But that can't be. It's not the 14th...' he look at their digital clock and saw that it was the 15th.

'Shit.' he looked at the door and just hoped that Shu would be back...three days top.

-Three Months Later-

Eiri boredly watch as the tv channel surfer switch from channel to channel. His newest book was out and as usual it topped as one of the best sellers. But he's not happy.

Nope.

Yuki Eiri is not happy...

He's...miserable.

Three months had passed and still no Shuichi coming back.

Then something caught his eye. He quickly stopped the channel surfer and went back a few channels back. There...infront of him, were Shuichi's face. it's Bad Luck's newest video from their third album. What it's called again? 'Golden Eyes' He chuckled to himself remembering how it got it's name.

-FLASHBACK-

"Mooouuuu Yuki...our album doesn't have a name yet." Shu slumped his body on their table as he sat on the chair.

Yuki just looked at him from the corner of his eyes while cooking their dinner.

"How about 'another dumb album sung by a zero talent loser' sounds?"

"Mou Yuki! Beside that it's too long...it doesn't fit all the songs we've written."

"So the Zero talent is fine?"

"No!" Shu tried throwing the salt shaker which Yuki deftly caught. He came closer to Shu trying to be menacing. Shu just stared at his golden orbs when something clicked in his mind. Yuki's about to kiss him when he suddenly stood up and head towards the phone. This left a very annoyed Yuki.

A few minutes later, Shu returned with a wide smile on his face. Yuki's still mad at what happened earlier. So Shu went to him and wrapped his arms at Eiri's neck.

"Hey...why are we so mad?"

"Baka. What's so important that you have to intterupt our-"

"Golden Eyes." Shu cut him off. Eiri looked at him with annoyance and confusion.

"What?"

"I said Golden Eyes. It's the name of our new album. When I saw your eyes, it gave me the idea to name it after you." Shu grinned before taking a quick peck at Eiri. He then released his hold before walking away.

"Where are you going brat?"

"Bed."

-END FLASHBACK-  
Shu singing shook Eiri out of his stupor. He's lucky that he had seen it from the beggining.

Shu's singing on top of a very high mountain with Hiro and Suguru on his back ground.

The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met And I knew that to you and into your life I had to get I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand An assault my defences systematically failed to withstand

He snorted. Another crappy lyrics. But he can't help but notice that it's about them.

'Cos you came at a time When the pursuit of one true love in which to fall Was the be all and end all

He remembered it all. The meeting at the park. And all what Shu have done to have their relationship working. He then felt guilty knowing he hasn't done a thing for him worth enough to battle all his doings.

Love is only a feeling (Drifting away)  
When I'm in your arms I start believing (It's here to stay)  
But love is only a feeling Anyway

He looked at the screen and saw the Shu he had came to love. But when the camera's focused a close-up, he can't help but feel that there's something missing on his lover's eyes.

The state of elation that this unison of hearts achieved I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed

That the light of my life Would tear a hole right through each cloud that scudded by Just to beam on you and I

Shu's eyes had lost the sparkle it held once. He can still feel the energy that draws people to him but he can see that the spark that once ignited a flame inside Yuki were lost. Does that mean...he had moved on?

Love is only a feeling (Drifting away)  
When I'm in your arms I start believing (It's here to stay)  
But love is only a feeling Anyway, anyway

Love is only a feeling (Drifting away)  
And we've got to stop ourselves believing (It's here to stay)  
'Cos love is only a feeling Anyway.

As the video ended, he flicked the tv off before going to his study. Shuichi had to come back. And if Shu won't come back because of his own will, he HAD to make him.

Oh yes...Yuki Eiri will get Shindou Shuuichi back.

He smiled evilly while drawing up plans to make Shu come back.

-tbc

Draken: How was it?

Furin: It lacked angst. I want to see one or both of them crying...

Draken:rolls eyes: Remeber the A-Con...

Furin: Yeah...:do the happy dance inside her mind while chanting 'ACon, ACon, ACON!':

Draken: Anywho, Any comments, suggestions, questions and FLAMES are all welcome. 


	2. track 2

Get Him Back 101  
  
by Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Don't own them. Do you have to rub it?!  
  
Draken: Hi! Not much to say since we're both tired.  
  
Furin: Who wouldn't be? We've just walked three miles for that stupid class! Besides, I think I'm coming down with something.  
  
Draken: Whatever. Just don't pass it to me. Oh yeah, this is m/m so if you're against that, get out.  
  
Chapter 1: The plan -------------------------  
  
Yuki stayed all night long thinking of things to woo his Shu back. But after all that long torture, he came up with a blank.  
  
Nada.  
  
Zip.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He sighed out of frustration. He's a romance writer for goodness sake! He had made and sold millions on making the perfect scene where the hero would have his love interest.  
  
He looked at the clock. The clock blared in red numbers 3:30 am.  
  
He dropped his head on his desk. The muse of ideas must've taken a vaction or something. He closed his eyes. 'I'll just rest them for awhile before thinking a plan.' but as soon as he closed them, he went straight to dreamland.  
-----------------  
  
Shu sighed for about millionth time. Hiro just smiled knowing all too well the reason.  
  
"You miss him right?" He sat on a nearby chair. He and Shu we're now currently staying on a two-bedroom flat courtesy of NG studios. Hiro would've stayed on his apartment but three months ago, Shu appeared on his doorstep telling him they should move on the flat offered by the company. Shu looked suicidal so he had decided to agree with him.  
  
Shu sighed again before turning to Hiro.  
  
"He didn't come for me Hiro. He didn't care." He's on the verge of tears. Whenever the topic came up, Shu's like an open dam.  
  
"I bet he do. He just doesn't know how to show it. Besides, all those times, it was you who pursue him. Not the other way around. Maybe, he's still expecting you'll come back on your own." Hiro shrugged. It may be the lamest answer he could muster but that's what he really thinks.  
  
Shu's eyes darken before turning back to the window. "Is that so? Very well then. From now on, I won't do the initiative. If he wants me, he has to get me." he closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper. "The hard way."  
------------------  
  
The sunray that hit Eiri's face woke him up.  
  
"Wha-" he looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 in the morning.  
  
'Shit' he mentally cursed. He had called Tohma that night to ask for advice but instead, Tohma just informed him that Bad Luck's gonna do a world tour in two weeks. They'll go overseas and won't be back until fall next year. That just gave him fourteen days to get shu back.  
  
And if he wants to succeed, he has to start now. He then noticed tha withered flower on his vase. An idea sparked on his head.  
  
'It may be overuse but someone has to start on something. Right'  
-------------------  
  
"Shu, there's a delivery for you." Hiro called downstairs.  
  
"I didn't order any pizza." he replied thinking it's the pizza guy.  
  
"But it's not pizza." Hiro knocked on his door.  
  
"What is it then?" Shu opened and was surprised to see the sight that greeted him.  
  
Before him were Hiro, standing on about a hundred dozen of red roses. They're all arrange in bouquet style and all of them in full bloom. 'True love.' the flower meaning flashed on his mind. Eiri had come to learn the flower language when he had to write about a botanist who fell inlove. He remembered giving Eiri a bouquet of Red roses in full bloom after knowing that.  
  
But what caught his attention were the arrangement on Hiro's hand. Hiro gave it to him before handing him the envelope the delivery guy gave.  
  
"This went with the flowers. Looks like you've got an admirer Shu. A wealthy one for that."  
  
The bouquet are consist of Jasmines, freesias, cattleyas, blue salvias, a purple hyacinth and three red roses. He can't help but gasp at the meaning those flowers held. He then took the card and read it.  
  
'Gentle innocence Pure charm and elegance I'm thinking of you right now Forgive me My true love'  
  
It held all the flower meanings. Shu's about to cry when he noticed the hyacinth. 'Forgive me? But who...' someone came to his mind.  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
"What Shu?" Hiro asked as his friend dropped the card. "Who's it from?"  
  
"You won't believe this. But this came from Eiri."  
  
-tbc  
  
Draken: Yeah it's short.  
  
Furin: But we're really tired and I'm sick.  
  
Draken: poor Furin. ::pats Furin's head:: She had the flu. Wait a sec...don't you dare pass that virus to me!!!::sprays herself with antiflu::  
  
Furin: ::rolls eyes:: yeah whatever...anyways, suggestions are welcome on how Eiri would woo Shu back. We've already used my idea of the flower meanings. ::hugs her botany book::  
  
Draken: Anywho, Any comments, suggestions, questions and FLAMES are all welcome.  
  
----WE WANT TO CLARIFY SOMETHING---  
  
As much as we'd like it to be, the song 'love is only a feeling' is not ours. ::Sobs:: It's owned by a rock band that goes by the name 'the darkness.' We're just great fan of that band and the song totally fits their relationship that's why we've used it. (But I love that band!!!!-A ) All their song totally rocks and we don't know it but they always remind us of Bad Luck esp. the 'love is only a feeling' vid. They're on top of this mountain just like Bad Luck's vid 'Rage Beat'. Also, the lead singer, Justin had pink highlights. Plus, there are humors that they're gonna record a song that'll be used on one of sony's anime. (Gravitation, if we're not mistaken, is from the sony studios)  
So Sorry for the mix up. We don't intend to take something that's not rightfully ours.  
  
Anywho, we'd like to thanks all those who reviewed. Thank you very much. We'll try answering some of your questions next update since we're both not feeling well. Hope you'll understand. Thanks again. -Draken and Furin 


	3. track 3

Get Him Back 101  
  
by Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Don't own them. Do you have to rub it?!  
  
Draken:Sory for the long update. Apparently, Furin did come down with the flu. But she's alright now. :sneezes: but I'm not. --;  
  
Furin: Ehehehe..:sweatdrops: gomen. But look, I'm treating you to the movies once you get better. :tries to pat Draken's head:  
  
Draken: :Shoos Furin's hands: Well you should! Anywho, this is m/m so leave if you don't like it. :sneezes again:  
  
Chapter 2: Of Chocolates, Cookies and a Hundred Sticks of Pocky ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure?" Hiro took the card from the floor flipping it. "But it's not signed." he gave it back to Shu who took it with trembling hands.  
  
"Yes...Eiri studied flower language before." with that Hiro raised and eyebrow. But Shu took no notice. His mind were flying. If it really is Eiri then...  
  
"And so? It's not like he's the only one who knows it." his flying mind fell...hard.  
  
"Thanks Hiro. That really raised my hopes." Shu eyed him before throwing the bouquet.  
  
"Hey! Why are you throwing that? And why are mad at me? I'm just stating that there's a possibility that it's not- wait a sec, you're hoping it's Yuki right?!" Hiro pointed an accusing finger at Shu. Shu just glared at him before turning back to his room and locking Hiro outside.  
  
"Hey Shu! I'm just kidding! Shu!" Shucihci tuned out Hiro before falling on the floor.  
  
'It can't be Eiri. He would never do anything like that'  
Two days had passed...  
  
But still no Shu.  
  
That only means something...  
  
Plan A failed.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
Eiri stopped himself before he made a fool of himself by bopping his head on his desk. He opened the bottom drawer where at the very bottom is a five by ten photo of Shu. It was taken last halloween and Shu's wearing his infamous dog costume. With him were a bowl of cookies, chocolates and different kind of sweets.  
  
'Sweets...hmm...THAT'S IT!' Eiri stood abruptly almost making his swivel chair fall. He darted towards the kitchen, plan b forming in his head.  
  
'Sayings say that the easiest way to the heart is by going through the stomach. Well, the Shindou version would be the easiest way to one 'Shindou Shuichi's heart' are some cookies and chocolates made by Yuki Eiri'  
' Eleven days from now, Bad Luck will go on a tour. Eleven days from now...I'll leave Eiri for about six months. Eleven days from now...I'll lost him forever.' Shu as he silently walk towards the NG studios. He's in no hurry today since their suppose to be meeting will be at lunch and it's still early.  
  
Two blocks away from NG, he's stopped by a pig-tailed haired girl.  
  
"Mister...are you Shindou Shuichi?" the girl asked.  
  
"Hai! And you are-" Shu was cut off when the girl gave him a pocky attached to a small yellow balloon .  
  
"These are for you. Ja ne!" the girl then ran away. Shu just stood there clueless. He then continued walking.  
  
But he nearly take five steps, another child stopped him. This time it's a boy. The same thing happened. He asked if he's Shuichi then just trust a yellow balloon attached to a pocky.  
  
After that, a few more happened. He's asked if he's Shu then given by a yellow balloon. People from all ages stop him and gave him that. Shu's becoming more suspicious. Who could be sending him gifts like that?  
  
'Could it be...' his eyes widen as he reached the NG studios. He went to the Bad luck floor and was greeted by a huge red box in their table.  
  
"Who's this for?" Shu asked when he saw Suguru coming in.  
  
"It's for you. But I don't know who gave it. It's been there before I arrived." Suguru explained. He opened the door at the record booth and came out with another red box.  
  
"This however, arrived around five minutes before you arrived." he handed him the box before leaving the room. Shu just looked at it then turned to the box at the table.  
  
He opened the one on his hands first. He gasped upon seeing it's contents.  
  
Inside were little Shu head cookies. One is crying while the other is laughing. There's one that's pouting and the one who's singing. Whomever baked those head cookies knows his expression inside out. (Know Hana Yori Dango? Yeah...just like the cookie tsukushi bake for tsukasa. -D -A)  
  
He put the box down beside the other before opening the bigger one. Inside were confectioners chocolates. Shu took one and saw that there's a pice of paper attached. Each one of the chocolates have one attached to them and they're labeled in numbers.  
  
He took the chocolate carved with 1 on the front. He took out the piece of paper and was shock at the words written.  
  
1. How Do I Love Thee...Let me count the ways.  
  
He took out all the parchments and aligned them according to their order.  
  
2. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height.  
  
3.My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight.  
  
4.For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
  
5.I love thee to the level of everyday's  
  
6.Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
  
7.I love thee freely, as men strive for Rights;  
  
8.I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
  
9.I love thee with a passion put to use  
  
10.In my old griefs, and with childhood's faith.  
  
11.I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
  
12.With my lost saints.  
  
13. I love thee with the breadth, smiles, tears of all my life!  
  
14.And if God choose,  
  
15.I shall love thee better after death....  
  
Shu gasped again. He can't believe that someone would do all those things just for him.  
  
He looked out the window and sighed. He knows the poem all too well...it was one of Eiri's favorite.  
  
'Could it be really you Eiri? Demo...I've promised myself. You should win me then Eiri. For the sake of this love...and for both of us...' Shu closed his eyes, stopping the tears that's about to get out. (I told you you were a fluff/sap lover. First the title, now this...- D Whatever- A)  
The once pristine kitchen of Eiri were now a total mess.  
  
Eiri took one of the remaining cookie Shu head. This one is smiling. The one he always see when Shu's looking up at him with full adoration.  
  
'You better appreaciate this...Shu-chan.' he thought before plopping the thing on his mouth.  
  
'I say...I'm a fine baker for a first timer.'  
  
-tbc  
  
Draken: :looks at all the wonderful reviews: I never knew people would like this fic. :sneezes again:  
  
Furin: yeah...Thanks! :gives out Gravi plushies: Oh yeah..suggestions are still welcome.  
  
Draken: And you're still treating me to a movie. :sneezes again:  
  
Furin: Fine. Here's your medicine. :gives Draken the capsule.:  
  
Draken: Argh! I hate this stuff! Anywho, Any comments, suggestions, questions and FLAMES are all welcome.  
  
----------Reviews--------------  
  
Dray of Pluto- You're right! They totally rocks!!! And for a fast fact, Furin here :points at Furin with her thumb: is head over heels inlove with the bassist! (yep! But I forgot his name. Justin's name always pop in my mind but I know it's not his name because Justin is the vocalist. Right?-A)  
  
kanilla- Thanks. Furin pointed it one time that Eiri would look really good in a black suit with flowers on his hands. She's really crazy about flower languages so Eiri became her victim. (Hey! My flower idea is good! -A)  
  
God-Damned- It's fine. Anwho, thanks for reviewing. :)  
  
Suki- Thanks. :)  
  
puffin- Thanks. We're thinking about that too but...we'll see. (Thanks. I'm fine now but I got stucked on bed for about five days so this came up very late. Sorry.-A)  
  
TheHomicidalManiac777 - we agree. Thanks. :)  
  
silverwing18- Thanks. Actually, you're one of our favorite reviewer back on PT: Gravi style. Thanks for liking our new story and as of now, we're cooking our third so please cross your fingers to give us good luck and good inspiration.  
  
clari chan- Thanks. :) (As you can tell, I'm fine now. Draken just need one or two more days of rest and she'll be better- A I really hope so. I want to see that movie!!! -D)  
  
To all of those who reviewed that wasn't mentioned here, please accept our apologies. We don't know why but we can't see our reviews here in ff. (I'm having the same problem with my fic :pouts: -A) Also accept our thanks. You guys really rock!!! :D  
  
------------From e-mail----------  
  
Katy- Thanks for reviewing. And we want to clarify something. No. Furin's not a muse, a yami or even just an imaginary friend. She's a real person. (Damn straight! It didn't cross my mind that people would think of me as a muse...much more...Draken's muse! :shooks her head:NEVER!!!- A Hey!!!- D) She's been my friend for about four- five years now. Actually, it's her fault I'm into fanfictions now. (I detest that!- A Yeah right...-D) So that's about it. Again thanks for reviewing. :)  
  
Xaxa- From mint no bokura? Kidding aside, thanks for reviewing. And thank you too for your suggestion of Eiri baking. :) :Furin gives you Eiri plushie:  
  
----------------For Parent Trap Story-  
Kloudy Reignfall - Thanks! And no, he didn't die. Furin's in good mood that day so he survived. We've read your fic stripped and if I'm not mistaken, Furin reviewed it. (I totally love your story!!! I love Christina's song beautiful so much!!! -A I like Britney better.. --; -D) 


	4. track 4

Get Him Back 101  
  
by Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Don't own them. Do you have to rub it?!  
  
Draken: Hao!!! ::grins while eating some gummy bears::  
  
Furin: Hey! That's my gummy bears!!!! ::tries to get it but Draken ate it all in one gulp::  
  
Draken: Well, it's mine now. ::grins then turns to readers:: We never thought you'd like the idea of Yuki pursuing Shu. Thanks!  
  
Furin: Yeah. Hope you'll like this one too. ::grins::  
  
Draken: On to the fic then. This is m/m so push the back button if you don't like it. You still have the chance. ::sees Furin eating all the pocky.::Hey that's my pocky!!!  
  
Furin: Well, it's mine now. Bedah! :runs away:  
  
Chapter 3: Gotta Learn to Love Tohma -------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohma chuckled as he sign some papers in his office for NG.  
  
But he's not laughing because he'd seen that month's performance rate or that 20 of his band were having successful world tours and other s are still in the line-up.  
  
Nope. He's not chuckling because his company is at its highest peak. His entertainment at that moment comes from a certain couple and their 'odd' antics yesterday.  
  
"Seguchi-san! I want to ask if you know something about this?" Shu bursts in Tohma's office holding two red boxes. Suguru and Hiro following holding about holding about a hundred baloons tied to a pocky.  
  
"I think not Shindou-san." Tohma answered him quite confused. He then remembered Eiri's plan. 'So this is it. Hmm...'  
  
"Don't you atleast know who's been sending this? Afterall, I receive this..." he nodded at the boxes he'd put on Tohma's desk. "Here in NG."  
  
Tohma holds his temple. Shuichi can be so stupid sometimes.  
  
"Shindou-san, This studio..." Tohma stood up to emphasize his point. " Recieves thousands, even milllions of gifts for artists under our label."  
  
Shu stood there speechless. He didn't thought about that. All he thought is that if Eiri's behind this, Tohma would know. He turn to his bandmates but all he sees are faces with 'We-told-you-so.' remarks.  
  
"Besides, " Shu quickly turned to Tohma as the president took a bite at one of the Shu cookies. He can't help but felt slight annoyance to the older man for eating HIS cookies without asking.  
  
Tohma smiled at him. " Maybe it's from someone who really loves you, Shindou-san."  
The look on Shu's face was priceless. He can't help but snicker. Heavens, he really like to play with people's minds.  
  
But the best part that happened yesterday is the one that happened earlier. The one with Eiri.  
  
"Hello no da?"  
  
"Ryu-chan. Are you free next week?"  
  
"Hai Tohma-kun! Naze?"  
  
"Let's just say we're gonna help a very good friend of ours to shine." a smirk starts to form.  
  
Ryuichi just grinned. "Kuma likes that. Okay!!!"  
  
"Thanks. I've got to go now. Bye."  
  
"Bai Bai!!!!!"  
  
Tohma looked at his cel before dialing another number. After a few rings, the other line picked up. Instead of the usual grunt for hello, a string of curses welcomed him.  
  
"Good day to you too, Eiri-san."  
  
"What is it Tohma?!" a rather grumpy Eiri greeted back.  
  
"I've done my part of your 'Oh so brilliant plan."  
  
"That's go- Oh my! My kitchen's on fire damnit!!!!" he heard the phone being dropped. He can't help but snicker imagining the mess.  
  
"You're welcome."  
'Those lovefools.' Tohma as he stood up and watched the city thru his large windows.  
  
Eiri's like a younger brother to him. He may be a possesive freak but he's just looking out for the welfare of his friend.  
  
He then made up his mind.  
  
He took his phone and dialled Sakano's number.  
  
"Sakano."  
  
"Pre-president?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like you to cancel all Bad Luck's appointment within this week up to the day of their concert before their world tour next week."  
  
"Bu-But Sir! They're scheduled for about twelve tv appearances within that time and..."  
  
"Sakano. " Tohma took a deep beath. 'This should better be fruitful Eiri.' "Tell them that it's a direct order from the president, Seguchi Tohma. I'll send you the official letter tomorrow morning." Finality can be heard on his tone.  
  
Sakano gulped. He'll be in deep shit with the stations but an order is an order.  
  
"Yes sir."  
"What?! But...but..." Suguru stood up to protest but Shu and Hiro ganged against him and stopped him.  
  
"It's the president's order. You may have the rest of the week and next week to yourselves before the big tour." Sakano sweatdropped.  
  
"That's great! About one and a half week of free time before the six month tour!" Hiro said, very excited.  
  
"Yeah! We could go clubbing or to the amusement park and do whatever we want until we can." Shu agreed. They then looked at Suguru.  
  
"Right? Fujisaki-kun..." Suguru sweatdropped. He just nodded defeated.  
  
Shu and Hiro high fived while Sakano and Suguru just sweatdropped somemore.  
  
Just then, K entered the room.  
  
"Who wants to go to the beach?!" While holding a Tohma's key to his private resort.  
  
"Aye!!!"  
"This weekend? In your resort?"  
  
"Yes. You still have your key to your beach house right?"  
  
"Well, yeah...but what's the catch?"  
  
"What catch?"  
  
"Come one Tohma. You'll never make me do something unless there's a catch."  
  
"Let's just say...your pink haired siren will be occupying my beach house. The one that's not that far from me in then."  
  
"Good. Ganbatte...Eiri."  
  
-tbc  
  
Draken: I hate you. You ate all the pocky. ::pouts::  
  
Furin: Fine. Guess I'll be eating this tub of double dutch triple chocolate ice cream. ::shows her one gallon of ice cream and take a scoop::  
  
Draken: ::looks away but surrenders to her love of ice cream:: Fine! But I'm still mad at you. ::whips out her spoon to take a scoop too::  
  
Furin: ::grins:: hehehe...Draken loves icecream and I love Tohma.  
  
Draken: Ohh....ice cream.....Anywho, comments, questions, suggestions and flames are accepted. Those who'll review will recieve ice cream!!! ,  
  
-----------------Reviews--------------------  
  
silverwing18- Thanks! We're still thinking of some things Yuki could do for Shu and suggestions are welcome. :)  
  
clari-chan -Right! but he's possesive so it can be overlook. Though we'd love to see him do that in the anime. He's way too angsty for my taste there. (But he's alright for me- A You love anyone who's way to angsty- D)  
  
Kanilla- Thanks! Yeah...the idea came from Furin and a fanart made by her aniki. Imagine Yuki in all his glory wearing a dark blue suit, holding a bouquet of Red roses. ::sigh:: wait till we scanned it! ::grins while plotting to cough borrow cough it for awhile::  
  
puffin- Thanks! Really? I've heard that poem over a thousand times with Ms. Furin here ::points at Furin: always reciting it. (What?! I need to memorize it for speech!!! -A Yeareyare....-D)  
  
Ryuichi-pika- Thanks. We've been thinking about that and well... As for the shu cookies ::snatches cookie from Shu:: Here you go. :)  
  
Shu: that's my cookie!!!  
  
D: come on...be generous.  
  
A: Yep! afterall, it's good karma. ::whispers:: we could even make Eiri bake a cake for you.  
  
Shu: ::eyes widen:: really! Here have some more!!!!!! :D  
  
Yuki: Hell no!  
  
------------from e-mail--------------------  
  
Xaxa- Thanks! And here's your Tohma-kun request. (Yeah! Tohma lovers unite!!!!!!- A But I thought you love Ryuichi?- D Yep! And Tohma and K and tat-chan too!!!! -A 0.o?-D) 


	5. track 5

Get Him Back 101  
  
by Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Don't own them. Do you have to rub it?!  
  
Draken: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::kneels before the readers with big puppy dog eyes:: Tell her don't do it!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASSSSSSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Furin: ::sweatdrops:: don't mind her...she's just PMSing....  
  
Draken: No I'm not! You see, Furin here is going away to a monastery.... for SIX WHOLE DAYS!!!!!! She wants to torture herself to death!!!! ::screams some more::  
  
Furin: No I'm not. Besides, it's not like I'm entering a convent or something. Its just for volunteer work.  
  
Draken: But still!!!! Anywho this is m/m. You know what I mean. Read on while I try to change her mind. ::turns to Furins with determination:: Right?!  
  
Chapter 4: Moonlight Serenade ------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Seven days'  
  
Shu can't believe it. He had put a deadline for Eiri to prove he's worthy enough for his love.  
  
He, Shindou Shuichi holds Japan's no. 1 romance novelist's heart to make or to break within a week.  
  
Not Tohma, Not Yuki himself but him!  
  
He then reminisced how it all happened starting three days ago, upon their first day on Tohma's beach.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shu looked out of the beach very bored. Suguru and Hiro were down at the beach while K and Sakano had a tan. He, on the other hand, is currently sitting under a huge palm tree listening on his grasper cd.  
  
Just then, a pink blur glomped him tackling him down the ground.  
  
"Shu-chan no da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuichi exclaimed.  
  
"Sa-Sakuma-san?! What are you doing here?" he scanned the place and saw that there's also Tohma, Mika, Noriko, Ayaka and Tatsuha. He didn't know why but he felt that someone's missing.  
  
'Oh yeah...Yuki' his thoughts were intterupted when Ryuichi glomped him again.  
  
"Don't be sad Shu-chan. You're not shining when you do that. Besides...ooopps!!!" he slapped his mouth with Kumagoro's little paw. He then looked at the pink bunny.  
  
"Gomen Kuma. I know it's suppose to be a secret, ne?" he nodded with Kuma. Shu can't help but sweatdrop.  
  
"What secret Sakuma-san?" Shu asked curiously. Tohma's eyes widen before glancing on Tatsuha to stop Ryuichi on why they're really here.  
  
"Hey Shu! What about a game of beach volleyball?" Tatsuha intterupted.  
  
"What about Kuma and Ryu-chan, Tat-chan?" Huge puppy eyes looked at Tatsuha that made his insides a puddle of goo.  
  
"Of course. Kuma and Ryu-chan can play too!" he smiled. He glanced at Tohma who gave him a nod. He turned at the girls and only Ayaka played since Noriko and Mika are busy with 'other' things. Hiro and Suguru played and surprisingly, Sakano played too. K on the other hand, had other job assigned by the great Tohma.  
  
As they play beach volleyball, Shu can't help but feel someone's watching him from afar.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is it all ready?"  
  
"Hai. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never thought of you as the romantic type even with all your novels but..." a smirk forms in his lips.  
  
A tick in his eyebrow, "But what?"  
  
"but with all these things you'll go through...just for the brat...you really are a romance novelist!"  
  
"Baka..." a small smile formed in his lips that didn't escape the other's eyes.  
  
"Yes Eiri...Baka..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Having fun?" Hiro sat with Shu as they all went back to their cottage. Hiro, and Shu were sharing room while Suguru, K and Sakano were sharing the other larger room.  
  
"Not really..." he said in a bored tone.  
  
"Thinking of Yuki again?" this time, Shu's head turned. Tears started to well up in his eyes before he clung to Hiro's shirt.  
  
"I miss him Hiro....I really do....it's just...."  
  
"Just what Shu?"  
  
"I'm tired on being the one who tries and save this relationship. Somehow....somehow..."he pause before turning his back from his bestfriend.  
  
"I want Yuki to be in my shoes and me to feel that Yuki loves me that he'll do everything...even if it requires him to go at the end of the world just to be with me like I did for him."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The second day passed just as boring as the first. They played beach volleyball again but Shu grew tired of it and went to wander all by himself. He then sat beside alarge rock and started singing 'Shining collections.'  
  
Just then, a guitar accompanied his voice.  
  
"Who?" he whipped his head but before he could go look behind the large rock, a low voice stopped him.  
  
"Please don't look. I don't want you to grant presence infront of me."  
  
"Why?" shu asked in confuse tone.  
  
"I'm not worthy. Please...don't look at me...I beg of you..."  
  
He let out a sigh. If the stranger doesn't want to be seen then it's fine with him. There's no harm done, right? "Fine. But you played the guitar well..."  
  
"Really? Thanks." came the low reply. Shu can't help but feel he knows the person behind the voice but the low tone threw him off.  
  
"Yeah...say, could you play again for me while I sing?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Shu smiled. That afternoon was the merriest time he'd ever been on that place.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
On the third day, he went to find the strabger once again but he failed. He went over the big rock but no starnger came. He felt bad and retired in their room.  
  
He failed to notice that most of his freinds are nowhere to be seen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"He almost caught me yesterday! I didn't notice that he's singing when I practiced behind the big rock. Good thing I thought about changing my voice so I didn't ruin our plans." nervousness can be felt in the voice.  
  
"Maa, maa...calm yourself. Afterall, this is the big night right?"  
  
"Right...is everything ready?"  
  
"Don't worry...everything's fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hiro, what's this all about? And what's with the blindfold?" Shu asked as Hiro led him outside their cottage.  
  
"You'll see...but not yet." Hiro can't hide his smirk. Afterall, this is for Shu's own good and for his own sanity. Seriously, Shu can drive anyone crazy with his current state now.  
  
"Fine." he let out a defeated sigh. He'd decided to play along. He trusts Hiro and he knew he wouldn't lead him to harm.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Shu was lead into a makeshift dining room for two with a very romantic atmosphere. There are red drapes hanging over wooden beams that's been built to support most of the lights and decorations.  
  
The table is elegantly set and there's a lone red rose in the middle of it. Hiro sat Shu on one of the chairs and whispered to him that don't take his blindfold off. Someone would do it for him.  
  
Shu nodded. Just then, a soft violin tune can be heard. A minute after, flute and keyboard followed. And the last thing that joined the serenading band is a guitar.  
  
It was Ayaka's signal to take off Shu's blindfold. When Shu opened his eyes, he can't help but gasp in surprise. Before him were Tatsuha, playing the flute, Sakano, playing the violin and K playing the keyboard.  
  
But what shock him the most is the tall blond, playing the guitar in the middle.  
  
It's none other than Eiri.  
  
Yuki locked gaze with Shu before started singing.  
  
I'M LYING ALONE WITH MY HEAD BY THE PHONE THINKING OF YOU TILL IT HURTS  
  
"Yu-Yuki...." Shu whispered. Yuki just nodded before continuing.  
  
I KNOW YOU'RE HURT TOO, BUT WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO?  
TORMENTED AND TORN APART  
  
Shu looked around his surroundings and found the other's behind him standing, each one holding a purple hyacinth and a red rose. A clear sign of Eiri asking forgiveness and showing that he's his one and true love.  
  
I WISH I COULD CARRY YOUR SMILE IN MY HEART AT TIMES WHEN MY LIFE SEEM SO LOW  
  
He then turn back to Eiri, as he try to will himself not to cry.  
  
'Damn.' there goes the first tear. 'why Eiri? Is it really true......?'  
  
IT WOULD MAKE ME BELIEVE WHAT TOMORROW COULD BRING WHEN TODAY DOESN'T REALLY KNOW.  
DOESN'T REALLY KNOW....  
  
Just then, Shu's been showered with petals of white roses, strategically put by the ingenious Tohma on the top of his head.  
  
"Purity..." he then held one petal on his hand before bringing it closer his heart. 'I didn't know what to say...this is the most romantic thing anyone had done for me...that yuki had done for me...'  
  
I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE I'M SO LOST WITHOUT YOU I KNOW YOU WERE RIGHT BELIEVING FOR SO LONG I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE WHAT AM I WITHOUT YOU?  
IT CAN'T BE TOO LATE...TO SAY THAT I WAS SO WRONG...  
  
Shu closed his eyes. But he had made that promise that if Eiri wants him back...he had to won his heart the hard way.  
  
But as he look at Eiri's hopeful face...was he the only one who'll suffer when he tries to hold out for him?  
  
I WANT YOU TO COMEBACK AND CARRY ME HOME AWAY FROM THESE LONG LONELY NIGHTS I'M REACHING FOR YOU ARE YOU FEELING IT TOO?  
DOES THE FEELING SEEM OH SO RIGHT...  
  
Something then flashed in his mind.  
  
"I want Yuki to be in my shoes and me to feel that Yuki loves me that he'll do everything...even if it requires him to go at the end of the world just to be with me like I did for him."  
  
Right....not just yet....  
  
Yuki had to suffer first.....  
  
AND WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF I CALL ON YOU NOW AND SAY THAT I CAN'T HOLD ON THERE'S NO EASY WAY IT GETS HARDER EACH DAY PLEASE LOVE ME OR I'LL BE GONE...OR I'LL BE GONE....  
  
Hiro and the others than started going towards Shu and one by one, gave him the flowers.  
  
Eiri on the other hand, had put down the guitar when Tohma handed him the bouquet which is eaxcatly the same as the one he gave Shu a few days earlier.  
  
He then started walking towards Shu before stopping in front of him.  
  
I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE I'M SO LOST WITHOUT YOU I KNOW YOU WERE RIGHT BELIEVING FOR SO LONG I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE WHAT AM I WITHOUT YOU?  
IT CAN'T BE TOO LATE...TO SAY THAT I WAS SO WRONG...  
  
He then held the bouquet to Shu who took it quietly. As the last of the violin's tune died, Shu slowly got up.  
  
'This is it. He'll jump at me and say that he loves me and that he'll come back.' Eiri thought as he brace himself for the long-awaited hug.  
  
But nothing came but a simple clap from Shu.  
  
"That was very good Yuki...demo..."  
  
This made everyone's blood freeze.  
  
'Oh shit! Don't be a baka shu!' Hiro mentally slapped himself upon remembering Shu's plan.  
  
"If you want me back. Really, really, REALLY want me back...you had to win me..."  
  
Eiri took out a defeated sigh. "Fine. I will."  
  
a smirk then formed on Shu's lips before he took a peck on Eiri's cheeks. "It won't be easy Eiri...there's the condition too." he whispered that made Eiri's voice hitched.  
  
"What condition?"  
  
"You had to win me..." he then locked his amethyst eyes with Eiri's gold ones.  
  
"In seven days."  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Shu smiled as he gazes out the night sky. As he looks at the moon he can't help but feel giddy.  
  
Yuki Eiri aka as Uesugi Eiri would woo him.  
  
In seven days...with his own conditions...  
  
This would be fun!  
  
-tbc  
  
Draken: sorry for the long update. We've been both busy with school and someone here applying for that volunteer work!  
  
Furin: Hehehe...don't mind her. Hey I know! You can come with me! ::grins::  
  
Draken: WHAT?!!!!! No F&& WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Furin: come on...it would be fun!!!!!  
  
Draken: NO way, highway!!!! Anywho, comments, questions, suggestions and flames are accepted.  
  
--------------------reviewes---------------------------------

Ryu-chan- hehehe..but we think Eiri would bake you a cake since he's trying to get Shu back.. right? ::nudges Eiri::

Eiri: 0.o?!

Shu: help ::sweats::

Kitty in the Box- Thanks. We want to go too!

Silver on the Tree- Here you go! All our readers should have cookies!!! ::gives away cookie bags:: Furin loves to bake and she's had made a Kurama cookie once (But I'm not that good -A) Oh yeah, your review on parent trap just gave us an idea! We'll be releasing that story when we're halfway done here. :)

Time-Again- Thanks. :) Want some Shu cookies? :)

silverwing18- another short one... gomen but college really seem to get us.

kanilla- yep! (All tohma luvers UNITE!!!! -A yeah yeah..-D)

clari chan- Furin's like that (am not! -A Yes you are- D)

puffin- its good to know this fic make people laugh and feel good (really not my forte..humor...-A Yeah..me too....needs fluff -D)


	6. track 6

Get Him Back 101  
  
by Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Don't own them. Do you have to rub it?!  
  
Draken: Sorry for the long update...  
  
Furin: Yeah...apparently someone here could be quite forgetful to update when I'm not around to remind her.  
  
Draken: That's not true! ::crosses fingers behind her back:: I tried updating but I couldn't finish this chapter.  
  
Furin: But I did half of it. I even mailed it to you from the monastery!  
  
Draken: well...ehehehe...I lost it ::sweatdrops::  
  
Furin: ::sweatdrops. Sigh while shaking her head:: Fine what's done is done. Just be sure that the readers would only kill you. I've got enough death threats already...  
  
Draken: refferring to your fic aren't you? hehehe..leaving without updating. Really, going to the monastery is bad.  
  
Furin: Nope! and I plan to stay there this summer. But enough of that. On to the fic then. this is m/m so please leave if you don't like it. ::smiles happily before walking away::  
  
Draken: ::eyes wide with horror:: you don't mean that right?!!! ::follows Furin:: RIGHT?!!!!!!!!!!! hey..this feels like deja vou.  
  
Chapter 5: Wheels of fate -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuki Eiri doesn't like amusement parks.  
  
They're way too crowded, way too noisy and way too nauseatingly happy for him.  
  
Yet he's booking one for an etire day all to himself.  
  
With his pink haired baka of course.  
  
For if there's one place one Shindou Shuichi love it would be...  
  
yep! The dreaded amusement park.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
But somehow Shu liking his gift made everything worthwhile.  
  
Yes...very worthwhile.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Really?!" Shu practically jumped when he heard the news.  
  
"Yes. Dream Paradise amusement park is yours for the whole day. No lines, no people, just you, me and the rides."  
  
"Will there be cotton candies? And carousels?"  
  
"Yes. The management made it sure that there's enough workers to keep the park runing while you're there. They'll make sure you had the time of your life." Yuki smiled trying not to wince, knowing all the money used gave a big blow on his account. He's lucky he's one filthy rich guy even without his writer's savings.  
  
Shu couldn't hold himself and launched at Yuki. He then gave him a peck on his cheek before running away.  
  
"Thanks yuki!"  
  
"Anytime shu...anytime..."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Earth to yuki. Hello? Earth to Yuki!" Shu's insistent demands shook him out from his stupor.  
  
"What is it Shu?"  
  
"I said I want a cotton candy."  
  
"Uh sure..." he then led him towards the cotton candy cart. Shu eyed him before walking fatser than Yuki.  
  
"You don't have to do this you know? Afterall, being nice isn't your forte." Shu's hurt was betrayed by his voice.  
  
Eiri looked terrified before running after Shu and linking their hands together.  
  
"Yes, I admit being nice really isn't my forte. But I'm willing to learn if it's for you."  
  
Shu would have melted right there and then if he wasn't reminded that he needs to hold out just to be sure that Eiri's being sincere this time.  
  
"Would you give me a chance?" Eiri looked at him with pitiful puppy eyes that he didn't know the writer could muster. So he can't help but nod.  
  
"Sure." with that, Eiri gave him a brilliant smile.  
  
"Thanks. So, what about the cotton candy?"  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Eiri, want to go again?" Shu asked for the TWENTIETH time that day. Eiri looked up at the highest rollercoaster he had encounter his whole life and stopped himself seconds from vomitting.  
  
"I--I don't think I can Shu-chan...the world's still spinning." Eiri struggles to walk towards a bench before collapsing there.  
  
Shu inwardly smirk. He doesn't know why but making Eiri ride the rollercoaster seems to be a great idea. It'll prove to him if he's willing to be with Shu whether it's up or down, even a triple loop.  
  
"That's fine. Let's see...where can we ride next?"  
  
"Are you planning to get on all the rides?"  
  
"Of course! It's once in a lifetime that I can have the amusement park all to myself." Shu stood up with a big happy grin. That's when he noticed the ride Eiri's most dreading for.  
  
'Not that please. Not that!!!!!'  
  
"Eiri-chan, I want to ride that one next!" Shu pointing Eiri's nightmare. He tugged at him before skipping merrily towards the contraption. All that Eiri could do is sigh in defeat while praying that he'll still be alive at the end of the week.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Look Eiri! I could see the Tokyo tower from here!!!"  
  
Eiri look up just to see Shu leaning on the rails.  
  
"Be careful Shu!" Eiri grabbed Shu's shirt to put him into place.  
  
"Mou, Eiri, you're no fun!"  
  
"Shuichi, we're apparently thirty feet above ground and you're saying I'm no fun because I don't want you to fall?!" Eiri screamed out of frustration.  
  
Shu looked at him shocked before tears start to fall in his eyes. He then stood up and sat at the opposite seat inside the gondola. He looks outside the window and stared at nothingness.  
  
As the ferris wheel stopped and they both get out, Eiri stopped Shu.  
  
"Wait, I--I want to say sorry..."  
  
Shu smiled before turning away from Eiri.  
  
"It's fine. You'll always be forgiven, right Yuki? That'll never change." Eiri don't know why but every word cuts like knife specially when Shu called him Yuki again.  
  
"I'll just go to the men's room. Maybe I'll catch some few games after that. Let's just meet beside the fountain near the carousel later this afternoon." with that Shu walked away. Eiri didn't stopped him just like before.  
  
'Who am I to stop him? I don't have that right the minute he walked out our apartment door three month's ago.' he thought as he watch Shu's figure walk away again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Damn!' shu banged his fist against the cool tiles.  
  
'Why do you have to be a jerk?! Why do you have to pretend then blew up when you had enough?!'  
  
"Stupid." One word that made Shu look up and into the mirror. All he saw is his face with water droplets mingling with tears.  
  
"You're a Baka, Shu. Eiri was right. You're one dysfunctional brat." the shu rflection talked back.  
  
"Wha--Who--"  
  
"I'm your conscience Shu. ANd yes, you're not dreaming."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts! Now listen to me, you're complaining why Eiri's like that right? Did it ever occur to you that he's like that because he's trying to be the one you'll love? That you'll accept?"  
  
"I LOVE him!"  
  
"That's the point. You love the guy, heck practically head over heels with him but here you are trying to change him into a person YOU DON'T LIKE."  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"It is! That guy love you in his own unique way but here you are..."  
  
"Yeah, I get the picture..wait a sec...Eiri LOVES me?!"  
  
"Yes, you moron. Why do you think he puts up with you all those years? And why do you think he bothers getting you back? You really are stupid if you don't know that."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You really don't know do you? Poor Eiri, stuck with a hopeless lunatic for the rest of his life."  
  
"Hey! watch what you're saying. You're me too you know!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm just a pigment of your unconcious mind. The one you rarely use which just proves that all what I've said is true."  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
"Go now Shu. Go to him and make this right. If you really love him, don't hold back. Shu...do it shu..."  
  
With that everything went black.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shu! Shu wake up!" Eiri's worried voice woke him up.  
  
"Huh? What?" Shu looked around and saw that he's lying on one of the park benches where he'll meet Eiri.  
  
'Just a dream. But still...'  
  
"Shu are you okay now?" Eiri's yellow gold eyes showed concern that made Shu a puddle of goo.  
  
"Huh...? Uh..Yes, I'm fine. It's just the heat you know. And I felt kinda dizzy too with all those rollercoaster ride." Shu grinned before bouncing like the child he is.  
  
Eiri looked at him with disbelief before nodding. A thought then flashed in his mind that made him a little regretful.  
  
"Shu...I'm sorry..for what I did earlier. I promise not to..."he's cut off with Shu's fingers on his lips.  
  
"It's fine. And I'm sorry too." Shu smiled which Eiri surprisingly returned.  
  
"So apt for another ride?"  
  
"Ride? Where?" shu asked quizzically.  
  
"There!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shu, did you know that ferris wheels were also called wheels of fate?" Eiri asked as they both watch the city horizon as the sun sets. They're sitting at the gondola where Eiri's embracing Shu.  
  
"Nope. Why are they called that?"  
  
"Because like life, the wheels turned. Sometimes you're on the lowest point but sometimes...life gets better and you go to the top..." he then points at the sky where Shu gladly turned to.  
  
"where you get to watch the fireworks that signifies the new begginings in life."  
  
Shu watched in amazement on how Eiri made this day seem surreal. But his dream nagged him and he had to say it now.  
  
"Eiri...I do want the way you're courting me...but please don't change. I don't want you to become someone you're not." Shu looked at him with all the seriousness he could muster which Eiri finds very cute.  
  
"Don't worry Shu, I won't.I promise."  
  
-tbc  
  
Furin: you did lost it huh...?  
  
Draken: yeah...so sorry...but I'll try thinking about it again.  
  
Furin: you do know I made that part while I'm in bed pretending to be asleep? And that I almost got caught because of that?  
  
Draken: ehehee...::sweatdrops:: yeah...I said I'm sorry. I'll type the next three chapters if you like!  
  
Furin: well you better be. Besides, I still have to deal with my own death threats.  
  
Draken: goodluck. Anywho, comments, questions, suggestions and flames are accepted. Also, we're just editing the next chapter so it'll be up by sunday or monday...or so we hope... ;p  
  
Furin: One more thing... notice the dream scene? That's based on Draken's true to life dream of gravitation which just proves one thing.She's, to quote what Shu's alter ego said, "a hopeless lunatic"  
  
Draken: there's no need for you to tell that. ::Pouts:  
--------------------------------reviews-----------------------------------------  
  
Kryptic Insanity - Thanks!  
  
Ildreen Love- we agree! go Yuki!!!  
  
kanilla- it's fine( yep! unite tohma fans!!! -A)  
  
Wonderful Teru- thanks! well, it's not yet confirmed and on the last otakon, it's really being talked about...  
  
Ashura Akuma- thanks for reviewing all chappies in one go :D yeah..we tried making him a romantic kind of guy but :sigh: Tatsuha will always be the love guru...next to hiro of course.  
  
Kitty in the Box- We can try that..hmm..thanks!  
  
clari chan-yeah..we always wanted to imagine that and the song just fits well ne?  
  
Silver on the Tree- good :D also, thanks for the advice last time that we're currently starting on a new fic...and this time..they won't be separated... :D  
  
Little Fox Kit- ooh...thanks :D (I don't get it-A shut up nun-D)  
  
puffin- it's called all out of love. it fits their relationship right now right? 


	7. track 7

Get Him Back 101  
  
by Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Don't own them. Do you have to rub it?!  
  
Draken: Sorry again. I'm having some family problems so Furin and I hadn't had contact for the past weeks. ::cries::  
  
Furin: yeah...so please don't be mad. ::hugs Draken::  
  
Draken: Also, I don't know when we'll update weekly like our first fic due to my problems. ::sobs:: but don't worry, Furin will update for us. On with the fic then, this is m/m so you've been warned.  
  
Chapter 06:Run away -----------------------------------  
  
Shu stared outside as the rain silently pours. He sighed inwardly before turning back to his pen and notebook.  
  
It has been two days since their last date.  
  
And since then, he haven't recieved even a single call.  
  
He's really down and the weather is not helping.  
  
'Maybe I had pushed him hard this time...maybe he had enough.' tears starts to well up his eyes.  
  
'Maybe he'd given me up.'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eiri let out a sigh as he saves the last chapter of his newest book. He smiled knowing that his Shu-chan would like it. He then opened another document so he could type the dedication. After typing and saving it, he started another one for the title.  
  
After a few minutes, he still couldn't come out with something that would make Shu a puddle of goo. He then looked at their photo and saw the smiling face of Shuichi, his face brightens knowing he'd just come up with a great title.  
  
He saved it and called his editor.  
  
"Hello, yes I've finished it. I e-mailed it to you a moment ago. And could you do me a favor?" his editor on the other line gasped. Did the great Yuki Eiri just asked her a favor.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Mizuki(1) answered smelling that doing favors for Yuki-san would be hard but worth it.  
  
"Can you print about a 1,000 copies of it the day after tomorrow? I wanna do a book signing. Plus, I want it to be broadcasted." his brows rose as he heard something or somebody falling on the other line.  
  
"Could you do it? Please?"  
  
All his editor could do is say yes. He turn off his cell as he looked again at the title.  
  
"Smile of Amethyst."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Hey Shu, what's with the long face?" Hiro as he entered Shu's room. Shu sighed before turning to Hiro's.  
  
"He's giving up." he simply said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's been four days. And he still doesn't contact me."  
  
"Now, now Shu..."he's intterupted when his cellphone rings.  
  
"Yes, what's up Suguru? WHAT?! what channel? ok, call you later thanks!" hiro turned to Shu who's now sporting a confused look.  
  
"Maybe this is the reason why..." he got the remote and opened Shu's t.v. He turned it to the right channel and Eiri's face was on the screen.  
  
"The noted novelist Yuki Eiri had come up with another great book for all of us. Another enchanting tale to capture our hearts." the broadcaster started. Shu's eyes went wide when he saw the cover of the new book.  
  
It's dark blue and the scene was a park on a dark night. A person was standing at the far corner holding a cigarette on one hand and a paper on the other. On the other corner was an indistinct person reaching out. To others, it may appear as an artsy cover but to him it meant something. This book...it was for him. He then saw the title and his eyes welled up with tears. It really was for him.  
  
"A book launching will be held later this afternoon for the first 1,000 copies. Yuki Eiri himself would be there for the book signing."  
  
Shu looked at Hiro, a smile etched on his face.  
  
"Hiro, I'm going there."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Eiri looked at the long line of fans with his stoic face but inside, he's down right terrified.  
  
The hotel where the his newest book will be launched were jampacked with rabid fangirls and even fanboys.  
  
"Yuki-sama, you can wait here until this starts." one of his guards led him towards a room. As soon as he opened it, he wanted to close it. The room is full of flowers and different kinds of gifts. Oh and don't forget fanmails.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." as he pick up a purple letter which simply states "Yuki-san marry me."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hiro, how am I gonna see Yuki? There's got to be a million people there?!" Shu whined as they park two blocks away from the hotel. They're both wearing sunglasses and caps for disguise. They don't want what happened on Eiri's last book siging happened again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Shuichi from BadLuck?!" a fan shouted. Everybody turned towards him, with different facial expression.  
  
"Yes! And he's the one who stole Yuki-sama from us. Attack!!!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Yeah." Shu shivered. Though some of the fans wanted his autograph and begged him to say what kind of a lover is Yuki, the major part wanted him dead for even touching their great Yuki-sama. That's the only book signing he had attended since Eiri forbids him from going on his book launchings.  
  
"Come on Shu, we need to squeeze in there for you to see your Yuki." Hiro pulled Shu towards the building. Shu just gulped and braced himself.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The book launching was held, and so was the book signing. It's now time for the fan's question and answer part.  
  
"Yuki-sama, the cover of the book was a little different from your other books. Why?" a blue-haired girl asked.  
  
"You'll understand it as you read the book. Also, that scen helds a special meaning." this gathers an 'aww' from the audience.  
  
"Yuki-sama, is the title pertaining somebody?" another girl ask.  
  
"Yes." Yuki simply answered. He knows this part too well, the girls would ask and even speculates that the book is his true to life story. They even ask about Shuichi eversince the public had known his and Shu's relationship.  
  
The next one is a boy, with sunglass and cap.  
  
"Yu--" but before he could ask, another girl ran at the stage and kissed Yuki.  
  
Everybody was surprised. Who would have dared to do that?!  
  
But what stunned them more was when the boy took off his cap and visor as tears flowed down his eyes. He then rans away from the scene.  
  
Eiri doesn't know which froze him more. The fact that a random girl gave him a french kiss or the fact Shu's there and saw it all.  
  
He pushed the girl away and ran after his lover. "Damn."  
-------------------------------------  
  
"So that's the reason why he never let me come on his book launchings." Shu as he ran towards the bus stop.  
  
He wiped away his tears but it just kept coming. It really hurts when you saw someone you love kiss with someone. And that someone has to be a girl!  
  
"Maybe he does it everytime a new book comes out." a sudden thought of Yuki having another lover crossed his over active mind.  
  
A bus stopped in front of him and he quickly get in. That's when he noticed a blond god running after him.  
  
'Eiri...'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Eiri ran faster as he saw Shu getting on the bus. But as he arrive at the bus stop, the bus door is closed.  
  
"Wait! Wait for me Shu!!!" he yelled. He ran after the bus and even managed to bang at its side where Shu's sits.  
  
Inside, Shu was crying, hands on his face. 'No, You musn't Shu. '  
  
"Shu!!!" Eiri continued but the bus started to gain speed. He still tried to ran after it but he failed.  
  
Shu looked back and saw Eiri still running as the bus sped up. He then saw Eiri stumbles and had to stop himself from getting off the bus and held him up.  
  
Eiri just lay there...Shu had ran away again. This time, even if he had gone after him, he didn't make it.  
  
-tbc  
  
Draken: it's short but our time together to write this isn't long considering she's on the phone as I type the last part.  
  
Furin: sorry for some typos. This was rushed and hasn't been edited.  
  
Draken: On to the reviews then. Also, I have an announcement at the end of the reviews so please take time to read it. Thanks. Anywho, comments, questions, suggestions and flames are accepted.  
  
-------------Reviews----------------  
  
Ildreen Love- thanks! can we still have pocky? ::puppy eyes::  
  
Kryptic Insanity- thanks. and don't worry, we're insane too!  
  
bLaCkFaia-nEkO- thanks. (did you hear that? I'm great!- D she(he?) said both of us ::sweat drop:: -A)  
  
silverwing18- thanks! ::gives away tat-chan and Ryu-chan kisskiss plushies::  
  
Kitty in the Box- thanks! and Yuki needs his daily torture to keep up with his angsty chara.  
  
kanilla- yeah...thanks! ::gives HUGE Tohma plushie::  
  
Lucifur - gomen ne...thanks for correcting it. want some cookies? ::gives shu cookies::  
  
Wasabii- really?! Thanks!!! please tell us your e-mail add. (Furin will need your help, just scroll down for the reasons ::starts crying::- D)  
  
kasie- as you wish. Thanks for the review. ::gives another cookie, this time Eiri cookie::  
  
Kooriya Yui- thanks. for the errors, sorry, we rush this sometimes and don't edit it. Gomen.  
  
clari chan- thanks. and we won't!  
  
puffin- thanks. and we did that just to feel what eiri feels.  
-------------Announcements-  
First of all, I'd like to say a very huge thanks to all of you.  
  
Furin, thank you for being my friend and not turning your back at me when I was at the lowest point of my life.  
  
Sha-sha, thank you for being a great sister. What you've said is enough for me to stop being suicidal. Thank you for stopping me too.  
  
And to all my reviewers, thank you. You're reviews meant so much to me. You gave me my motivation and inspiration to write all of this. For that I thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
  
It's hard for me to say this but I may or may not continue writing and updating anymore. A problem came up with my family when my stepdad stumbled upon my 'writings'. I was humiliated by him and I need to recollect my confidence. But don't worry, this fic will continue under Furin. I'll give her some ideas as my help but I'll not write with her. She'll update this but I won't be adding anymore stories. The story we're currently writing (another gravitation fic) that hasn't been posted will be posted under her account. I'm sorry but this had been a big blow on me. Nobody trusts me anymore except my friends and they're even harrassing my friends saying how they have a friend like me. I had ran away this past week so I'm able to finish this but I updated only now since I'm at school. I'm really sorry...please understand. I don't know when will I write again or when will the time come I'll be strong enough without them. Until then...please don't forget me.  
  
Tonette aka Draken 


	8. track 8

Get Him Back 101

by Draken-sama and AoiFurin

Don't own them. Do you have to rub it?!

Furin: I'm gonna make this intro short. It was very hard for me to write alone since Draken's the greater gravi fan. Sorry for OOCness and some typos. I'm too pissed to reread this thrice. That's all...Oh yeah, this is m/m so you've been warned. Also,comments, questions, suggestions and flames are accepted like what draken always say. Thank you.

Chapter 07: Rains and goodbyes ----------------------------------------

Shuichi looked out on one of NG's large window as the rain silently pours. He smiled bitterly as each drop hit the window pane like it's crying with him. Only this time, there are no more tears left.

At the back of his mind, he knows he's being irrational. But seeing that scene made him realize something. This relationship they had...it'll never work out. Society made it a point that they're morally wrong and that kiss between Eiri and a girl was a wake up call. That two men shouldn't be together...they'll never be happy with each other.

He hit his forehead to block out the pain he's feeling but it still won't go away. Like Eiri now, who's soaking wet under that rain.

--------------------------------

Yuki looked up and saw Shu watching him. He tried waving at him but Shu just pull down the curtains. He sighed. He had been standing there for about four hours and he's fucking cold! Shu would look at him from time to time but he never did go down to meet him. He can't enter the studio for he knows that'll cause a commotion and he didn't want that. The media's already feeding with their break-up there's no need for those vultures to feast on his pathetic life as well. He still needs his pride thank you very much.

He looked up at the veiled window wanting Shu to look once again. And maybe...just maybe he'll smile and go down...back into his arms.

A few minutes passed and still no Shu. That's when his cellphone rings.

'The thing still works even when wet?' that's when he remembered that Tohma had bought him a fire-proof, shock-proof, dust-proof and even water-proof cellphone. (1)

He answered it and Tohma's voice competed with the platters of the rain.

"Eiri...this has to stop"  
--------------------------------

Shu walked towards Tohma's office, intent on asking an advice when he overheard him talking to someone...moreover to Yuki Eiri.

He leaned on the door and listened carefully.

----------------------------------

"Eiri...this has to stop." Tohma said with stern.

"What?"

"This...this lunacy! If Shindou wants a break give it to him! You're killing yourself for that kid. What had happened to you?! For goodness sake...you're being a fool!"

"Tohma...I've always been a fool..."

"Eiri..."

"Eversince Yuki died...I've been nothing but a hallow shell. But when he came...he made me into a fool."

"What are you talking about? If you're both getting hurt from this, it's better to let each other go..."

"Can't you see...? It's better to be a fool than to be nothing...Tohma...it's better to get hurt than not to have any feelings....."

"But...I don't want you getting hurt. And if this is hurting you, I must put a stop on this."

"You'll only protect me from pain...but that will cause me death."

"Eiri...I don't understand...Shuichi's hurting you..."

"Yet, he's the very reason I chose to live."

With a soft click, their conversation ended. Tohma sighed knowing Eiri's stubborn nature. He then heard someone running away from his office.

'could it be...?'

----------------------------

'You're killing yourself for that kid.'

Shuichi run with his eyes closed trying to block what he had heard. He's hurting Yuki like he's hurting himself.

'Shuichi's hurting you...'

He tripped on the deserted hallway where he cried all his anguish. He didn't care if someone sees him...he need to let it all out.

All those words...it's true. What Tohma said is true...that's when a line strucked him. His eyes widen with realization as more tears poured out. But it's the right thing to do...the only way.

'If you're both getting hurt from this, it's better to let each other go...'

-----------------------------

Hiro skimmed through the bookstore intent on finding a book of guitar lyric sheets. That's when Eiri's new book caught his eyes. He doesn't know why but something compelled him to reach out and take a book.

He examined the cover and the meaning clicked on his mind. It's Eiri's and Shu's first meeting. The title is a dead giveaway on Shu but his pink-haired friend could be a little thick sometimes.

He turned the book and read the summary.

'Yuji Ezna had been cold all his life after the death of his first love. But when an amethyst whirlwind entered his life...would he be able to smile?'

His eyebrows cocked an eyebrow. This sounds interesting...

He turned again the book and opened it. He opened the first page and gasped. This could not be happening! Did Yuki really wrote this?

He ran towards the cashier and paid for the book. He jumped at his motorbike and drove towards the studios as fast as he could. After all, the one person who should be reading it is there...moping.

He smiled as he plan all the preparation. Shu and Yuki better make him the best man or else.

As he passed by a T.V. shop, he noticed that the media had shown the dedication aswell.

To Amethyst. I love you with all my heart. Will you be with me forever and a day? Promise me your love today and renew it as a new day comes? Smile for me for the whole eternity?

-------------------------------

Soft footsteps made Yuki look up from his sitting place under the tree. And there stood before him, Shuichi soaking wet from the rain.

He stood up and hugged Shu knowing all of this would be over. He smiled as he tries to ruffle Shu's hair but Shu stopped him.

"Gomen ne Eiri...for always hurting you..." tears starts again to well up his eyes which Yuki just wiped away with his thumbs.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry...I'm sorry Shu-chan...for everything..."

This time, Shu stood on his toes, hook his hands on Eiri's shoulders and kissed him. Eiri returned it with so much passion that they don't want to let go...ever.

Eiri deepen the kiss and Shu gladly obliged. What seemed to be an eternity ended when they stopped for air. Eiri was about to go again but Shu shook his head.

"Wha-" but shu cut him off with a chaste kiss before letting go of him. He took a step back and stopped Eiri before he took a step forward.

"I'm sorry Eiri. But we really must let each other go. And this time, there's no turning back."

"Shu...but..." anger starts to well up inside Eiri. How could Shu do this to him...?

"Please Eiri. We're both hurting and we needed this...you need this..." Shu took another step backward. Tears are flowing out of both of their eyes knowing that this is really goodbye.

"Goodbye Eiri..." with that, Shu turned and ran away. Eiri just stood there, torn between anger and sadness.

------------------------------

Nakano Hiroshi shook his head. How could two people be this stupid?! He parked his bike and took his newly-bought book. Looks like those wedding bells would be put aside for awhile.

He walked towards Eiri who's now slumped under the tree he had sat under before Shu came. He looks like someone sucked the life out of him but this is something he, yuki eiri has got to do. And Nakano Hiroshi will make him do it...even if he has to kick Eiri's butt to hell.

Eiri looked up as a shadow loomed over him. He thought Shu had come back and will say that it's all a joke. But his face drops when he only saw his lover's bestfriend.

"Yuki-san...I need to talk to you."

-tbc

(1) I had this conversation once with Draken about Yuki and his cellphone and she said that with someone who has a personality like Yuki, that person needs a phone that's fire-proof, shock-proof, dust-proof and even water-proof cellphone.

A/N: Okay...I know this is late but Draken refused to gave me her password. She wanted me to post this story under my account and if possible delete all her stories which I WILL never do! I did everything and even threatened her that I'll kill Shu or Yuki on this story if she won't give it. But she gave up after a few days so here it is now. I've thought about ranting but I couldn't do it. It's not in my nature so I'll not lower myself to rant about the situation...

All I ask is your prayers. Draken and two of our friends are now at the hospital because some people who doesn't have lives harmed them. Thank you.

I printed the review page so that Draken could read them too. :) She said she's very thankful that there are people who still supports her. She doesn't know when she'll be back but she promised that she will.

---------------reviews-----------------

Damn You- Uh..thanks...sorry for making you cry last chapter. Draken's depressed when she wrote that.

AyakaChan- thanks :)

kritiker- Broken vow isn't it? Draken loved that song...

clari chan- thanks...draken would appreaciate that...::hugs you::

clueless97- thanks:)

Corel- thanks. I'm happy to know that. I'm sure draken liked your review too. :)

puffin- thanks. Don't worry. This fic will continue as long as there's people reading it. And about putting it under my account, don't worry I won't. This is our fic and draken's account will still be used.

Wonderful Teru- thanks. Draken have read your reviews and she's really thankful. I know she'll be back, she's a strong girl.

Kitty in the Box- thanks. Draken said thanks for the hug and support.

i love athrun-thanks

The Dark Angel of Hell- I respect you and your opinion but why does the storyline suck for you? If it's because of the typos I would understand but the storyline? No, it would not kill us to get them back together but what's the use of writing fanfics if no conflicts could separate those two? We love them and their pairing so don't get us wrong. If you really want them together, I suggest you just read the last chapter for that's when they'll be back.

Silver on the Tree- Thanks. About the story,don't worry, we don't mind. You're still one of our great reviewers. And don't worry about the fangirl, Ryu and tat-chan helped me to kick her arse into hell.

kanilla- thanks. I agree with you so ::turns to draken:: get up sis! We've got more yuki angst to do!!!!!

Ildreen Love- thanks. Draken said she had e-mailed you and that your a nice person. Any friend of draken is my friend so thanks for being one to her. 


	9. track 9

Get Him Back 101

by Draken-sama and AoiFurin

Don't own them. Do you have to rub it?! Also, don't own the song.

Warnings: this is m/m so you've been warned.There'll be foul language so I'm sorry if that upsets you. Also,comments, questions, suggestions and flames are accepted like what draken always say. Thank you.

Oh yeah, angst ahead since I'm in my trigger happy mood, consider yourself warned.

Chapter 08: Long Nights --------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" the old woman who's the owner of the apartment Yuki's staying for the last years asked.

"Yes. I've decided to leave this place to move onto another." Yuki's voice was flat hiding the fact he's tearing up inside. And how could he not be? The only sun of his life had flat out broke his heart.

'...you need this...' Shu's voice echoed as he close his laptop and place it on his briefcase.

'...we really must let each other go...' he turn towards his closet and packed all his clothes.

'...we're both hurting...' he checked if he'd pack all his necessities. His furniture will be delivered by the agency he hired to his new house. All he need is a bag of clothes and his laptop.

'..goodbye Eiri...' he closes the door and turned his back. Signifying that he had closed that chapter of his life. He walked towards his car and drove into a new world.

'...goodbye...shu...'

------------------------------

Nakano Hiroshi didn't slept a wink that night. Nope, he drove the sandman away. He was up the whole night thinking of his masterplan.

'That baka...' he cursed under his breath. He then looked at the wall that separates him with the other occupant of the apartment before shaking his head.

'No make it two bakas.' he crumpled yet another paper. Who would've thought the great Nakano Hiroshi would play cupid? But as he looks back, if he's not there, this Shu-Eiri relationship would be impossible.

Afterall, who adviced Shu to get a lover for inspirations? (Though he DID not mean Eiri?)

who said it's okay to love someone of the same gender as long as you're happy? ( Though he knew his bestfriend would face difficulty just because he's gay.)

Who listens at Shu's rants before sending him home to his love? (Though it annoys him to no end.)

Who asked K to 'ASK' Eiri to take Shu for a date?(1) (Though he think it's more of Tohma's influence)

And lastly, who's there to knock some senses on the two hard-heads? (Though this time, he needs a sledgehammer. And if all else fails, there's still heavy machineries and K's persuasion method.)

It was he and none other!!!

As Shu's bestfriend and soon to be bestman (he will be whether they like it or else) it's his responsibility to get them back together.

He eyed the phone before an evil thought formed in his slight crazy mind. He does need help of course.

While Hiro's making THE call, Shu's on the other side of the room sleeping peacefully.

-------------------------------

"Break for 15 minutes. After that, we'll start all over then the day's done." Sakano entered the studio as Shu finished their fifth song act.

"Can I speak with you Shu?" Hiro draped an arm over SHu's shoulders preventing him from escaping the evil clutches of the frustrated bestman.

"Eh?"

"Yes...and in private." He looked at the rest of the people, silently signing them to get out. Knowing Hiro's plan, K let them all out.

"What do you want to talk about?" Shu asked with a weary tone.

Hiro smirked before pulling something out of his bag.

"About this."

-------------------------------

"Tohma, did you get a call from Eiri?" A very concerned Mika asked her husband. Tohma sadly nodded his head before standing up.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have said those things...but Mika..."

"I know...you just want what's best for Eiri. But you see Tohma, you've failed to notice that within this past few years...Shindou had been Eiri's lifeline. His grip that's slowly pulling him out of his misery. Shindou's been his light." Mika approached her husband, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mika..."

------------------------------

"Are you sure? Yes, don't worry about it. Thank you." Shu put the phone back to the cradle before returning to Hiro.

"What happened? Is he going to our concert?" Hiro asked as soon as Shu entered the room. Shu just looked at him, tears on his eyes.

"He moved out of our apartment. He didn't leave any information where he can be contacted or found." He flung himself to Hiro who caught him but falls down from the impact. They're now on the floor with Shu still crying like a child.

"It's over now Hiro. He gave up and it's all my fault. I made him give me up."

------------------------------

Shu didn't get any better after the phone call. Hiro contacted Eiri's editor but came up empty handed. He asked Tohma and even the blond doesn't know where our resident novelist is. He's even on an Eiri search just like them.

On the day of the concert, Shu's still in the slump. So when it's time for the show, they're surprised to see him energetic.

"He had moved on Hiro, so must I. It's all in the past and though it hurts, I don't want to disappoint our fans." with that, he stepped out on the stage.

------------------------------

The concert's is their biggest as of yet. Millions of people had gathered to watch them so in order to provide all of them the best view, large TV screens were placed strategically around the place. The largest screen is the stage and stood as the background. Three blimps are above in the air with screens still showing the stage. All in all, it's not only the biggest but the grandest as well.

When Shu stood infront of the crowd, everybody went wild.

"Minna-san, thank you for coming. As for our first song, we'll sing Blind Game Again!!!"

-------------------------------

After singing 'In the moonlight', the crowd is still on a love daze mood. So Shu signalled his bandmates that they're going to sing one of their new songs. Hiro nodded, a slight grin on his features.

"Nakano-san..."Suguru reprimanded. Hiro just smiled. "I can't help it." Hiro answered and Suguru's sure that he heard 'I'm going to be a bestman.' after that.

"Everbody, this song is part of the new album we'll release after the concert. I hope you'll like it." Shu introduced. He closed his eyes hoping Eiri would hear his song. He had written it the day he had known Eiri left their apartment. He cried while doing it but felt better after. He's still in pain but accepting is far more better than being in denial.

--It doesn't really matter now you're gone You never were around that much to speak of Didn't think that I could live without you, baby It couldn't be that hard to live alone --

He smiled as he look at the crowd. He knew the media feasted on their break-up and this song held his very soul.

--But I'm all, all alone again Thinking you will never say that you'll be home again

And it's gonna be a long night And it's gonna be cold without your arms And Im gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights It's gonna be a long night And I know I'm gonna lose this fight --

He closed again his eyes, remembering all the times he'd spent with Eiri. The amusement park, the way Eiri sang to him, even just the way he sleeps and shivers when he nip Eiri's ear.

--Once upon a time we fell in love And I thought that I would be the only one

But now I'm on, I'm on my own again Thinking you will never --

He remembered the first time they've met. The first time he felt the rush of love flow through his veins.

--And it's gonna be a long night And it's gonna be cold without your arms And Im gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights It's gonna be a long night And I know I'm gonna lose this fight--

The nights he had spent in Eiri's embrace. The times Eiri whispers sweet nothings. The times they proclaim their love.

--Lost in you arms baby Lost in your arms--

And then there's Eiri's new book. When Hiro showed him the dedication, he couldn't believe it. But when he read the a line from the book, he broke down.

'Do you think I won't find you? You can hide even at the end of the world but I'll still find you.'

Knowing he said those lines to Eiri not so long ago...

--Now I'm on my own again Thinking you will never show you won't be home again --

He silently cried knowing all is lost. It's his fault anyway. He gave up and made Eiri gave him up too. All his fault...all his fault...

--And it's gonna be a long night And it's gonna be cold without your arms And Im gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights It's gonna be a long night--

As he finished the song, the crowd was silent. Suddenly, all lights went out.

'What the--' Shu's thoughts were cut off when a very a familiar face appeared on the TV screen.

"Shindou Shuichi, will you marry me?"

-tbc

A/N: hehehe...nice spot to stop right? ::nervously smiles very running away from murderous readers.:: Don't kill me!!! School caught up and I'm still waiting for Draken. As I've said, I won't end this story without her ::pouts:: When are you coming back?! ::yells at a draken doll:: Anywho, this will end in about two or three chappies so please don't give this and me up! Onegai!!!

On to the reviews then (I might miss a reviwer or two since I'm basing this on the reviwer's button on ff. It show's only the ones who reviwed last chappie so yeah, also Draken didn't gave me any e-mails...) Also, Thanks only not for the reviews but also for your support as well to Draken. I know it's a big deal for her. It made her know that she's love and accepted by people who understands.

Silver on the tree- Thanks! I will. Don't worry about Shu, he just need a great knock in the head.

AyakaChan- eep! I did didn't I so please stop K-san..he's scaring me ::hides behind Ryu-chan:: Thanks for reviewing! :)

Ashura Akuma- yeah stupid shu ::got death threats from Shu fans:: ehehe...thanks for reviewing. As for the book...wait for the epilouge...

Shirubaa Kitsune- yeah, I thought about it but Eiri wouldn't be happy to find Shu beatun up so yeah...anywho, thanks! I'll tell hey, don't worry.

Kiyuu- Thanks. We're glad to know that. :) (P.S. I also love air supply!!! I want to use their song 'goodbye' here but draken and I had planned to use 'long nights' for this chappie. Maybe I'll write a separate one...hmm)

kanilla- thanks! I love Yuki-angst too (or any other angst). Don't worry, they'll get together one way or another (that or I get killed)

Chibi-Midnight-Sakai- thanks. I'm glad to hear that. Don't worry I will!

silverwing18- thanks! Um...the chappie might be sad but don't worry! This will have a happy ending!

e? - Thanks! Don't worry, I sometimes do that but ::whispers:: don't tell anyone ok? Draken's fine and attending school now but she said she still need more time. ut I promise to 'get her back' again ---is this a shameless plug of the story?

Ildreen Love- Thanks! As for Draken deleting her story, I'll be here to stop her. I might need your support but we can get through her, right? ::waves draken flag:: We'll get her back!

Kitty in the Box- Thanks! I agree with you. Shu seems to pop on the wrong place at the wrong time which always get him in trouble. But I've put a stop to that. ::chains Shu on a chain ball:: there, you won't go anywhere now... (Shu: eep!!!)

Corel- Thanks! I'll try to get her back and even she's not here yet, I know your reviews get into her. I know she'll be back and that she'll finish this with me. ( And will update a new one too!)

clueless97- Thanks! I really want to read a Hiro obsessed over being a bestman seeing that he's so calm in the show! So I hope Draken won't mind.

clari chan- Don't worry about it. Thanks for the review and don't worry, hiro will make it! 


	10. track 10 my comeback!

Get Him Back 101

by Draken-sama and AoiFurin

Don't own them. Do you have to rub it! Also, don't own the song.

OFF- :in the tune of Eminem's song: Guess who's back? Back again?

Furin- :sweatdrops: Draken's back...runaway :got hit in the head: ITAI!

Draken- How could you? We're suppose to be friends!

Furin- yare-yare...

Draken- well,it's nice to be back.I missed you guys:hugs everyone:yeah,I've been a little off for a while but I'm better now. I've learned how to deal with pressure from others so I'm okay now. Also, I've learned how to kick ass! Thanks Cryss!

Furin- you still have to beat me...

Draken- wait till I do! On to the fic then...this is m/m so don't like, don't read...GOSH! I missed saying those:grins:

Chapter 09: Marry Me 

Eiri looked at Tohma with wide surprised eyes.

"What's the meaning of this Tohma!" he asked, trying to calm his rage filled voice.

"A way to get you two back. And since you already knew..." Tohma snaps his fingers and two large men appeared behind Eiri.

"Wha?" but even with his strength, he failed to set himself free when the man grabbed him.

"This is for your own good. Goodluck!" Tohma smiled.

"What?" Shuichi looked at the large face of Tatsuha flooding the screen. Just then Ayaka appeared beside him, whacking him on the head.

"Tasuha no Baka.You're not suppose to say that yet!" She then transformed from her I-want-to-kick-your-arse-you-AH persona (which is really creepy- D ;-A) into her I'm-sweet-don't-you-dare-object persona (which ir creepier- D 0.o?Is there such a word? -A).

"Gomen ne Shindou-san. We're probably ruining your concert right now but this has to be done. You see, you and Eiri-san were meant to be. Your break-up was just plain bullshit." Shu didn't know which shocked him more...Ayaka doing this or her saying those potty words.

Just then, Maiko, Shu's sister entered the scene (we love her!- D Hai!-A).

"Oniichan,pull yourself together. Don't give Yuki-san up! Quoted from his latest book 'Smile of Amethyst'," to empphasize this, Maiko held the bookin front of the camera. "Chapter 9,page 143, paragraph four, the line Hime, the lead girl's bestfriend, said to knock some sense on her friend." Maiko held the said page in front of the camera and asked for it to be focused on so everybody could read. She then started reading it.

"There's a power between you that held you two together. Some call it attraction, other's...love. That force pulls you together that you can't defy it...like gravity. You should realize by now that you held his soul as he held yours. You're just both stubborn. Nothing matters as long as you're happy. Not his brother,not the media,not even his dead girlfriend...not anyone. Just you and Yuji." Maiko finishes then broke into grin.

"Don' forget the dedication. 'To Amethyst. I love you with all my heart. Will you be with me forever and a day? Promise me your love today and renew it as a new day comes? Smile for me for the whole eternity?' That was a dead give away. " Ayaka added.

"See? So don't be stupid like the girl in the story!" Maiko's face was then replaced by Tatsuha yet again.

"Sorry about what happened earlier...I got um...carried away." he grins sheepishly. "Besides, I don't want to be castrated by my brother." this earned him another whack from Ayaka. "Ehem, as we were saying, we think that you and aniki should get back together and yes, by saying we,I'm representing all of us." he points at the two girls behind them then past Shu's shoulders.

Shu turned around to find his bandmates,manager and producer trying to look innocent. Trying and failing.

"Anywho, if still doesn't convince you...maybe our surprise 'guests' will." at that, all lights dimmed out and silence befell the stadium.

'This is not good.' Eiri thought as the two men escorted him (Dragged would be the correct term-D Zip it-A) towards the end of the hallway.

'Tohma had gone nuts,my brother just proposed to my ex-lover on his concert and I'm being led to heaven-know's-what!'

"Yuki-san, please enter." one of the guards pushed him into a room and locked him inside. He glanced around the room and noticed several things.

First, the black tux laid on the couch.

A bouquet of Red and White roses combined.

A box with an engagement ring.

A letter.

Await...engagement ring!

Eiri took the box and examined it carefully. If he's not mistaken,it's the same ring he pointed at Tohma when they're in NYC.

Flasback

"Tohma,look at that ring!" It was a year before the Yuki incident and Eiri's still the innocent child that he was.

"What about it?"

"I'll buy it as an engagement ring for the person I love." Eiri beamed. Tohma just smiled.

End of Flashback

Eiri's eyes misted but being the stoic bastard that he is,he never let them fall.

Sentimental Idiot.

He then took the letter to understand all of this.

Dear Eiri,

I'm sorry for what I've said about you being a fool.I'm the one that's a fool.I failed to realize that the child I called as the cause of your pain was also the reason of your happiness. I was blinded by my own feelings and I'm sorry. Please don't hate your friend. To end this break-up, I joined forces with Nakano and I need you to carry out the end part of his master plan. Trust us...me in this Eiri. Give this a shot. Again, I'm sorry and Goodluck.

Tohma Seguchi

Eiri sighed before turning the paper for the instructions written at the back. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

He took the tux and entered the bathroom. He wouldn't want to be late on his 'grand entrance'.

A lone spotlight appeared behind Shu which made him turn. Light footsteps were heard Sakuma Ryuichi stepped out of the shadows.

Everybody needs a little time away I've heard her say From each other

Dark lights danced at the stage, not enough to light the whole place but enough for Shu to see Noriko, Tohma, Hiro and Suguru behind Ryuichi and WITHOUT instruments. But what shocked him more wa the fact, they're back-up singers and the song was being sung in acapella.

Even lovers need a holiday oooh Far away from each other

Ryuichi walked towards Shu, a small smile on his God-mode-Sakuma Face.

Hold me now It's hard for me to say I'm sorry I just want you to stay And after all that you've been through I will make it up to you I promise you, baby

Shu's eyes starts to water. That song...something tells him that the song held what's Eiri feeling right now.

And after all thats been said and done You're just the part of me I can't let go

ooooh bup bup bup bup

Tohma's voice was a little colder than Ryuichi but good at the same. Shu actually felt shivers on his spine.

Couldn't stand to be kept away Not for a day From your body Wouldn't want to be swept away awaaaaaaaay Far away from the one that I love

Hiro's deep voice sang the last stanza and made Shu wonder if Hiro wanted to trade places with him since he's really a good singer.

Hold me now It's hard for me to say I'm sorry I just want you to know Hold me now I really want to tell you I'm sorry I could never let you go

The five chorused and if Shu's given the chance to comment, he'd say these five shoulf form their own band and they should all sing acapellas.

And after all that we've been through I will make it up to you I promise you

A deep voice joined them which made Shu turn to his right. His eyes widen, seeing Eiri on his glorious tux, roses at one hand and the other, inside his pants pocket. Pretty much the same stance he did when they first met sans the cigarette.

Eiri started alking towards Shu as the others starts to humm. He held out the roses to Shu who accepted thought still in a dazed state.

But that didn't last long when Eiri sang the last stanza.

And after all that's been said and done You're just a part of me I can't let go

I can't let go.

He barely whisper the last sentence before going down on his knee, producing the box that held the ring,presenting it to Shu.

"Like what my brother asked you earlier..." Eiri paused causing Shu to take a sharp breath.

"Shindou Shuichi, will you marry me?"

Gasps were heard but silence still reigns over the concert.

Shuichi stood speechless. Is this really happening...? Did Eiri just...?

He took a step back hich Eiri took as rejection. This made him unprepared when a huge pink swirl tackleglomped himmaking him fall on the floor.

"oof!" Eiri yelped (yes he yelped :glares:- A no comment-D) and was about to protest when a rain of kisses showered his face.

"I'd be an idiot to say no!" Shu all but yelled causing the entire stadium to erupt to applauses and catcalls. Some even asks for an encore of a duet between Shuichi Hindou and Yuki Eiri.

-tbc Draken- SJ? You got hooked on that fandom?

Furin- your fault...making me read all those stuff.

Draken- I think you'vefinally found your fandom like I find gravitation mine. You could relateon Seto and Jou like I do with shu and Eiri.

Furin- well...not really...

Draken- and to think you also have that hate/love thing with your S.O!

Furin- he's not my specialsomeone!

Draken-:smirks: fine...fine...change topic...one more chappie to go!

Furin- Hai:throws confetti:

Draken- :huggles Furin: all because of you! Arigatou my friend. This fic would have met it's end if you didn't continue! Also :turns to readers: you guys totally rocked my world! Thank you for your support. I would not have made it if not for you guys! I feel so guilty for thinking I should stop writing because of what other's told me. You guys lead me back here with your undying support and wishes. And I'm happy I'm did. Gosh! I'm starting to cry!

Furin- there there...:pats draken's head: I'd liek to express my gratitude too. For supporting draken eventhough we're all just connected by this story, for not giving this story up and also for the encouragements we both need to continue. We're really thankful...

Draken- Yes,that's why this story's dedicated toall of you guys! And we promised that we won't stop writing even if our life depends on it!Again,thankyou so much! Cookies for everyone! And now for my everfamous line... Any comments, suggestions, questions and FLAMES are all welcome!

on to the reviews

Cassandra- err...that would be my fault -A :hungs head in shame:

bLaCkFaia-nEkO- don't worry! I'm back! Thanks!

DARK WRYDER- us too! but sadly this is the second to the last...:sobs:; thanks!

kanilla-:huggles kanilla back: thank you! Don't worry! we hope you like this chappie too!

clari chan- wait till you read the epilouge...Thanks!

Kitty in the Box- thanks:blushes:

silverwing18 - thank you! Don't worry, we won't let all of you down!

Ildreen Love- thanks:gushes over the plushies: Don't worry, I'm back!

scarlet.a- Woah! Thanks!

WhiteLightning- thanks! Don't kill us please! Here's a plushie:gives tohma plushy: ack that's my plushie! -a

puffin-thanks:smiles:

Bram - err...don't hate us please:hides behind huge shu-chan doll: Don't worry..maybe we'll let them kiss next chappie...but no promises:ducks on a bramproof shelter: 


End file.
